disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King of the Carnaval
"King of the Carnaval" is the seventeenth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on April 22, 2017. Plot The Kingdom of Avalor is celebrating Carnaval. The Royal Family of Avalor is building a float for Carnaval and even Esteban is in the spirit for once. For this Elena considers making Esteban King of the Carnaval which Esteban is reluctant to accept. Suddenly, the palace is visited by Victor Delgado, an old friend of Esteban's who he addresses as El Segundo, and his daughter Carla. Victor's father was the Royal Treasurer of Avalor during King Raul's reign. Esteban and Victor would always race through the palace and Esteban always came second to Victor. When Shuriki took over forty-one years ago, she banished Victor and his family forever and now that Avalor is free he has come back. Elena gives Victor and Carla a tour of Avalor Palace. At Carla's urging, they go to the Royal Treasury. While there, Elena shows the tiara and explains how it was the favorite of her mother and how Queen Lucia always wore it for Carnaval. As everyone leaves, Carla steals the key to the Royal Treasury from the sentry and gives it to her father. When everyone gets back to the courtyard to finish the float, Victor claims he's tired and goes back inside. Suspisious, Esteban sends Higgins to follow him but Victor gets rid of him by sending him to the kitchen. Victor then enters the Royal Treasury but is stopped from going any further by the booby traps inside. When he gets back outside, Victor is confronted by Esteban who realizes he came back to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. Victor retorts that that's nothing compared to what Esteban did to him. Victor reveals that forty-one years ago they both made a deal with Shuriki: They would help her invade and take over Avalor and they would help her rule together. However after she took over, Shuriki had Victor and his family banished and that Esteban instead became Chancellor. Victor then gives Esteban an ultimatium: Help him steal the Crown Jewels or he will drop the bomb on his betrayal to the Royal Family. Reluctantly, Esteban steals the Crown Jewels including Queen Lucia's tiara. However, he is caught by Elena on the way out. Esteban tells her he's bringing the jewels out for her and their family and Elena believes him. Victor demands he get those jewels back or else before everyone leaves for the Carnaval Parade. Victor takes control of the coach and makees it go super fast causing, as he intended, a bumpy ride. During the bumpy ride, Esteban takes back the jewels and Elena climbs to the top of the float. When Esteban returns with the jewels, Victor and Carla see that he hasn't taken back the tiara. When Esteban explains why, Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others. Carla does so by unhooking the float which sends the passenger part sliding out of control into a park with Isabel, Luisa, and Francisco on it. With the others gone, Victor tells Carla to take the tiara from Elena, who realizes that's why they've really come back. Esteban tries to talk him out of it by telling him he already has enough jewels to which Victor retorts that the tiara is the only piece that matters and he is not leaving without it which makes Estban bite back "Then you are not leaving at all!" and he grabs the reigns from Victor. Victor asks him what he's doing to which Esteban snaps "What I should have done in the first place: Making the right chioce." and stops the coach. Furious, Victor spills the beans about Esteban's betrayal as Carla steals the tiara before having them imprisoned. Esteban is about to explains himself only for Elena to tell him she doesn't believe Victor and to tell him it's time to stop feeling guilty about his service to Shuriki. Once they get the float moving, Elena and Esteban give chase and with the help of their family and the Citizens of Avalor apprehend Victor and Carla. Elena has the pair banished from Avalor forever. As they are escorted out, Victor vows to return to get the tiara. Esteban puts the tiara on the head of Elena, who crowns him King of the Carnaval. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Mikey Kelly as Higgins *Joe Nunez as Armando Song *Something I Would Never Do Trivia *The carnaval parade sequence of this episode is based on the real-life yearly samba schools's carnaval parade in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. **Despite this, there's no samba-enredo on this episode. Category:Elena of Avalor episodes